


Ghost Room Mate

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Cowgirl Position, Double Penetration, Ectoplasm, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Ghost Sex, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, ectoplasm cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You move into a new house and finding out that it’s haunted by a ghost – (F/C). You quickly realize that he's actually a really friendly ghost, and strike up a friendship with them. But, after spending enough time with (F/C), you start to develop romantic feelings for him.





	Ghost Room Mate

The two of you have a system. (F/C) stays with you whenever you want company, helps you whenever you need help, and leaves you alone during your private time. But, you’re excited at the thought of him appearing before you, or even secretly watching you, and when you masturbate, you can’t help but moan his name, hoping that it’ll summon him. 

But, you regretfully decide that you can’t live like this. Having a ghost friend is weird enough, but having a ghost lover? Well that’d just make you an outcast. So, as a desperate attempt to keep a place in society, you invite a person you talked to for five minutes on tinder to your house for dinner. It’s the perfect plan, really. If you hit it off, then you’ll still be considered a normal person, and if it turns out that they’re a serial killer, you’ll always have (F/C) to protect you.

Unfortunately, the date doesn’t go as planned, thanks to a certain someone. Your date has a difficult time just  _existing_ in your house. Anytime they try to sit, their chair is pulled from underneath them, all the food they try to eat is knocked out of their hand before they can take a bite, and they keep feeling the sensation of being poked and pinched. They barely get through dinner before they’re fed up and leave, hurling a string of insults at you as they walk out. 

“Hmm. Maybe it’s for the best that you don’t see them.”  
“They wouldn’t have said all that if  _you_  didn’t bother them.”  
“They’re pure evil, (Y/N)! I could sense it the moment they walked through the door. If they weren’t, they wouldn’t have left the way they did.”

You roll your eyes, picking up the dishes and making way to the sink.   
“So is that your way of testing if someone’s good enough for me? Or are you just jealous?”

Uh-oh. You said that to tease him, but considering your own feelings, you were almost scared of the answer, and quickly started washing the dishes to distract yourself. 

“I am, actually.” Your heart almost skips a beat as you drop some wet cutlery into the dry side of the sink. (F/C)’s opaque form appears by your side and picks up a towel to help you dry the dishes. It’s a scene that you recreate whenever you wash the dishes, but now it’s thick with tension. 

“(Y/N)…I’ve never met anyone as lovely, as charming, as beautiful as you…I know it’s incredibly selfish of me to say this, but I’ve been smitten by you for a while now…”  
“Then why…didn’t you say anything before?” Your eyes still focused on the dishes.  
“Well…I feel like I’d just limit you. You wouldn’t be able to do much with a ghost boyfriend, now would you?” He chuckles, but you can hear a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
“We wouldn’t know until we tried…” You say, almost hesitantly. But your worries of not being ‘normal’ are thrown far out the window. Knowing that your feelings are reciprocated, you just want (F/C), and you want him  _now_.  

He double blinks at you, taken aback for a moment, then a smug grin spreads on his face. He closes the already short distance between you two, arms caging you between him and the counter.   
“I should’ve known by the way you’ve moaned my name…” his face inches away from yours, and you can feel your face burning.  _Of course he heard you_.    
“May I, (Y/N)?”   
“Of course,  _(F/C)_.” You teasingly draw his name out in a breathless moan, trying to take control of the situation, but you’re very excited at the thought of him dominating you. 

Immediately, his lips crash on yours, and his hands dart into your pants, rubbing you through your underwear. Being a ghost, his presence is something you’ve never felt before. His body alternates between being warm and cold, and an intense pressure emanates from him. Every other second, your lips feel a noticeable difference as the warm and cold sensations switch on his lips, and the pressure of the tongue in your mouth feels almost like you’re sucking his cock. His fingers work up and down your soaked clothed slit, rubbing along as you grind down on his fingers, begging without words that you want him inside you. (F/C) takes the hint, and separates from you, a mix of his ectoplasm and your saliva hanging off your lips.

“Just so you know…ghosts can shape-shift to a certain degree. Please, allow me to treat you…anything you wish for, and I’ll try to make it come true.”   
Between finding yourself receiving pleasure you’ve never dreamed of, to just getting a proposal to act out your wildest fantasies from the man you’ve been pining for, you take a minute to pause and compose yourself. (F/C) understands, patiently smiling at you and keeping his hand still at your vagina, the pressure very noticeable.   
You grind your groin on his hand again, excited by your own thoughts. 

“C-can you…duplicate yourself…?” You pant, still trying to gather yourself.  
(F/C) is excited in what you’re thinking.   
“Well, s-sure. Though…I thought that one of me would be enough for you,” he chuckles, and you snort, placing your hand at his stomach.   
“I want three of you…three of you to fuck me at the same time…to completely fill me up…C-can you do that?” You bite your lip and look up at (F/C) from under your eyelashes, hoping that your request isn’t too weird.  
Again, he does his adorable double blink, then licks his lips in anticipation.  
“Anything for you, my darling (Y/N).”

He snaps his fingers, and you cover your head with your arms as a gust of wind and static fills the room. When it stops, you look up to see that you’re completely naked, along with three identical copies of (F/C) standing before you.  
“Shall we?” One of them says, as the rest lead you towards the couch in the living room, you giggle at their hands teasing and exploring your body. 

(F/C) sits on the edge of the couch, and you kneel in front of him, instinctively reaching to grab his cock, but he stops you.  
“Not yet, darling…I want you to get comfortable, first.”  
The other two clones of (F/C) position themselves underneath and behind you, almost like fitting into a puzzle. 

The (F/C) under you guides his dick into your slick pussy, gently, then gradually roughly thrusting into you. His hands cradle your hips, occasionally slipping his thumb down to rub circles around your clit.    
The clone of (F/C) behind you, already with a lubed up cock, gently pushes himself into your ass. He’s slow when he slides out, then pounds into you as he goes back in, pushing as far as he can. He peppers kisses along your neck and shoulder, and tries to keep your back as close as he can to his chest by grappling onto your breasts, massaging them and playing with your nipples.

Both clones of (F/C) continue to work into you, their hard cocks acting in rhythm like two pistons, one dick thrusting hard and fast into your vagina, while the other in your ass is slow and deliberate. Like his lips and hand before, the pressure is immense in your holes, almost feeling like you’re taking four cocks at once, and the warm and cold sensations still linger, this time alternating between their dicks. One moment your vagina feels like it’s filled with a popsicle and your ass is nice and warm, then quickly switching, your ass cold and your vagina warm.

As you bounce between them, you can’t help but think that this is heaven. You can’t even think as you’re getting fucked, and the only thing that can cross your lips is (F/C)’s name. But you’re not completely satisfied, and you look up at (F/C) sitting on the couch, slowly stroking his cock while he bites his lip.

“En–hah!–enjoying…ngh…e-enjoying the view, (F-F/C)…?” You barely manage to get out through the pleasure of the double penetration.   
“More…than you can imagine, (Y/N)…But I have to admit…I’m almost j-jealous of myself…” He sputters out.   
You put a very shaky hand on his knee and look up at him. “Y-you don’t h-have to be…t-there’s still room for…one more…”   
“A-are you sure you can take it? I really don’t want to hurt you, (Y/N)…”

You’re exhausted as hell, but you  _really_  want his cock in your mouth, and you assure him that you’ll be alright. At your word, he runs his hands through your hair and enters your mouth, lightly thrusting. Since he’s a ghost, he’s able to thrust his thick cock all the way into your mouth, tip reaching well past your uvula and your lips reaching his base. He doesn’t worry about choking you or activating your gag reflex, since he phases out the tip, but the pressure is still there, once again feeling more like you’re taking two cocks at once. 

There’s not a single point on your body that isn’t being pleasured. All of your holes are filled with three hard cocks, six strong hands roam your body, touching and teasing all of your sensitive parts, and it’s all done by the one man you love. You’ve transcended to a euphoric trance, barely noticing your climax. As (F/C) reaches his climax, his three forms pound you vigorously, fighting to see which one can pleasure you more, despite being the same person. Finally, he cums hard, riding his orgasm out through teasing your oversensitive holes, completely filling you up with his thick, gelatinous, ectoplasm that spills down your legs and mouth. When he’s done, his two forms underneath and behind you fade away, and you both collapse from exhaustion.

You don’t snap back into reality until you hear (F/C) screaming your name, first from his orgasm, then out of concern for you, seeing your exhausted state collapsed on the floor.   
“(Y-Y/N)!! I’m so sorry (Y/N), I didn’t mean to– are you alright? How do you feel?” He leans over your body, cupping your face with his cold hands. 

You can’t help but smile and give a small laugh. “I feel wonderful, (F/C)…and…tired…” You say in an extremely hoarse voice. You really don’t have the energy to do or say anything, but you still want (F/C) to make sure that you thoroughly enjoyed the sex – that you enjoyed  _him_. 

He sighs in relief. “That’s good to hear, (Y/N), but, next time lets do something…tamer?” He picks you up in his arms, and you want to pout or protest, but you’re far too tired. As you got a closer look at him, you could tell that he was still worried, and you could swear that he had tears in his eyes, but you dismissed it.    
“Right now, though, I need to get you cleaned up and into bed. You…wouldn’t mind if I did that, would you?”

You smile and hum, burrowing yourself in his chest and closing your eyes. Now  _that’s_  an idea you can agree with. “Not at all, (F/C).”  

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell that I have a certain Pattern and Kink 
> 
> Btw, Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
